youngdraculafandomcom-20200223-history
Malik Vaccaria
Malik Hellfire Vaccaria Dracula is the eldest son of Count Dracula and only child of Elizabetta Vaccaria. Malik is around 300 years old. He arrived in the area around Garside Grange shortly after the ceasefire between vampires and slayers began. History Malik's mother Elizabetta was the wife of Arta, Count Dracula's older brother. Elizabetta married the Count after Arta was murdered by Elizabetta, as required by vampire law. After Elizabetta became pregnant with Malik, Count Dracula abandoned her and ran off with Magda Westenra. This made Elizabetta an outcast. Malik claims that she went mad while raising him, although the Count claimed she was already going slightly mad. Series 4 Vlad and Bertrand immediately spot that Malik is a threat and endeavour to stop him causing trouble. Though Malik manages to recruit Ryan Noble into his gang, he and his comrades are apprehended by Vlad. They are forced to take part in his 'Revamp' program where they are taught to control their cravings for breather blood. Though Malik completes the program he hangs around Garside Grange, his true motivations unclear. Malik meets in secret with a mysterious ghostly entity which later murders Ryan Noble. The ghostly entity is revealed to be his mother Elizabetta, who is a shapeshifter (and the main villain of the series). Elizabetta clears the path so that Malik can take the Dracula throne, poisoning the Count and almost killing Vlad. Malik is captured by Vlad and Ingrid, and he is tortured to lure out his mother. When Elizabetta takes the bait she is dragged into the blood mirror. Vlad and Ingrid confront Malik, Elizabetta and Erin inside the mirror, and Elizabetta is unable to shapeshift. Vlad zones Elizabetta and throws into the lake on the other side. Vlad warns Malik that he will dust him if he ever sees him again. At the finale of series four, he was reported to be in Paris with Erin biting breathers. He was pictured on the front page of the "Vampire Times". Series 5 Malik returns to Young Dracula screens in the fifth episode of the fifth series with a dusty look and a seemingly "good" personality, though whether or not this is faked is to be discussed later. His light brown hair has taken on a blond-ish tinge and he has some facial hair. Apparently he escaped by the hair after a revenge craving Ramanga - along with his Shadow Warriors - went on a rampage and killed all the vampires in sight. Malik later hints that Erin might have been one of those unlucky ones. It has been mentioned that Malik will try and rescue Elizabetta in episode seven "Nemesis Rising". Personality Malik is a rebellious "bad boy" vampire who has little respect for authority. He insulted Vlad and Bertrand, but was scared to insult the Count. Malik is deeply jealous of Vlad and Ingrid. He told Vlad that he had been waiting three hundred years to gain his place as heir to the Dracula throne. Vlad describes Malik as being 'completely psychotic'. Perhaps he meant to say 'psychopathic'. Malik likes to butter people up; one moment he seems to care, the next he's plotting their downfall. Relationships Count Dracula Malik has a complicated relationship with his father. He seems keen to impress the Count while plotting his downfall. He even seems to be against Elizabetta killing his father at times. It's possible that he has some sort of personality disorder. Elizabetta Vaccaria Ingrid Dracula Vladimir Dracula Erin Noble Relatives *Count Dracula (father) *Elizabetta Vaccaria (mother) *Ingrid Dracula (paternal half-sister) *Vladimir Dracula (paternal half-brother)and half human. *Arta Dracula (uncle) *Ivan Dracula (uncle) Powers Despite being a Dracula, he seems weak compared to his family members even though he acts the bad boy. His only note worthy action is being able to influence a group of weak/low-level vampires to follow his leadership. When facing his half-sister she lifts him with one hand, easily overpowering him. Later, in a duel against his brother Vlad, he was almost destroyed. He was only able to win because of help from his mother. Trivia *Malik means 'king' in Arabic *Malik might be named after Sally Malik from Being Human US. There is another character named Sally, though this might be a coincidence. Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Draculas Category:Male Vampires Category:Count Dracula's family